The Blue Eyed Boy (an AmazingPhil Phanfiction)
by CheekyButterfly
Summary: Jordyn lives with her best friend Alexa in London. One day, Jordyn bumps into a mysterious looking boy with sparkling blue eyes, on the street.
1. Chapter 1

Jordyn's POV

I was heading out of Starbucks, on my way back to the flat that I share with my best friend, Alexa. It was windy and cloudy, but no rain yet. I zipped up my jacket and started down the street. I put my earphones in and turned on some Mayday Parade.

I was singing along quietly. I got a few odd looks, but I really didn't care. I was a bit oblivious to my surroundings, though, I'll admit. Apparently, I strayed a little too far away form the left side of the pavement. On my walk, looking down at my shoes, I accidentally ran straight into some stranger.

I quickly pulled my earphones out, trying to tell a quick apology. There were tons of annoyed buisness people around, giving us both harsh looks. The man that I ran into pulled me quickly into a shop that we just happened to be in front of.

"Sorry, I just didn't want to annoy anyone else," he said before I could question why he pulled me into this place. He seemed around my age, twenties.

"Oh, that's fine. Um, sorry for bumping into you," I felt myself blush slightly. I hadn't noticed it before, but his eyes were a striking colour of light blue. His skin was so pale, and it contrasted beautifully with his silky jet black hair. He was gorgeous.

"Oh, it's fine. It's pretty easy to do around here." He smiled at me, and I felt my blush get deeper.

"Yeah I guess."

"I'm Phil, by the way."

"Well, nice to meet you, Phil. I'm Jordyn."

"Nice to meet you, too, Jordyn. I should probably get going, though."

_No! Don't go... I don't know why, but I want to get to know him. His whole being seems so mysterious and fun. I'm just drawn to him, I guess._

"Oh, yeah, me, too. I should get home before my flatmate burns the house down," I hoped that I didn't sound as sad as I felt. I mean, I've only just met him, for god's sake.

He laughed, "Yeah, me too. Um, you seem cool, do you want to maybe go get coffee sometime?"

"Oh, yeah, um, that would be cool. Here, give me your phone and I'll put my number in." I hoped I wasn't being too pushy.

"Okay, cool." He handed me his phone and I put in myself as a contact.

"There you go," I said as I gave the iPhone back.

"Okay, I'll text you?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

He walked away and as he did, I smiled to myself. I'm also glad it was him with my number, I'd never know when the right time to call or text would be. God, I'm so socially awkward.

All I could think about on the rest of the walk home were those amazing blue eyes.

Those eyes...

I just hope I'll get to see them again.


	2. Chapter 2

Phil's POV

As I walked down the street away from that shop that I had just left that girl, Jordyn, in, I can't help but smile to myself. She seemed pretty cool. She had straightened, black hair, just like me, and she had electric green eyes that could shock your soul. She was short and small framed, I thought it was cute, she sort of resembled a mouse in that way, I guess.

Plus, I was just really proud of myself. I've never been too confident, especially when it came to girls. Just the fact that I could even talk to her was impressive for me, but I got her number!

Oh, god, do I call her? Do I send her a text so she has my number, too? Do I wait a few hours? Do I wait a few days?

Dan's always been better with this stuff. Since we've been living together, it's gotten very clear that he was always going to have better luck with girls than I will. I've come to terms with that. That also means, however, I always have him to go to for advice.

_Yeah, that's what I'll do. I'll just ask Dan what to do. He'll know what I should do._

I finally reached out building. Once at my flat, I opened the door with my key.

"Dan?" I called.

"I'm in here," he called back from the kitchen.

I walk towards the voice to find a tanned brunette boy, just a couple years younger than I, stuffing his face with Malteasers. Of course.

I laugh at him.

"What?" he says, putting the box of candy down onto the counter.

"Nothing," I stop laughing, remembering what I need to discuss with him. "I just, um had a question."

"Which is?"

"Well, okay, so I got this girl's number, and well, I just don't know what to do. Do I call? Do I text? When is too soon? How long is too long to wait? What would I even say?"

"Whoa, calm down, it's not like you're getting married right now."

I nod and wait for him to say more.

"Well, text her tomorrow just saying 'Hey, it's me, Phil' or whatever, then we'll see where it goes from there. You over think these things."

"Yeah, I guess. I just really don't want to screw things up before anything even happens between us."

"I know; you've just got to calm down, and just take things as they come sometimes."

Jordyn's POV

As I walked through my front door, I was greeted with a bubbly, purple hair, girl. My best friend and flatmate of two years, Alexa.

"What's got you so smiley, girly?" she asked, frolicking toward me.

I laugh slightly to myself, mainly because I hadn't even realized that I was smiling. "Oh, you know life."

She, of course, did not buy it for a minute. "Okay, what happened while you were out?"

"I just bumped into this guy… he asked for my number, I gave it to him, you know how it goes," I said with a fake, sarcastic, nonchalant tone.

"Ooo! What did he look like? What was his name? What's he like? Did you get his number? Has he called you? Has he texted you?"

"Okay, one question at a time. His name was Phil. We didn't talk for too long. He seemed really fun and cute, and a little mysterious. He had jet black hair, and the most amazing bright blue eyes…" those eyes… "I did not get his number and no he has not contacted me yet. It's been less than an hour!"

"Okay, okay, fair enough. Well, he sounds cool, for the little information you actually have for me." I playfully punched her in the shoulder. She laughed, and I laughed along with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Phil's POV

It had been almost five hours since I got home. I was going to screw this up. I just knew it. I always ruin things like this. That's just the way I am. I ruin things before they even get good.

I picked up my phone and started to type.

'Hey, it's me, Phil.' I stared at the unsent text for eternity, fighting with my conflicting thoughts. _Okay, I can do this. I can._ I held my breath an pressed the send button. _No going back now._

Not ten minutes later, my phone buzzed.

I picked it up, 'Hey, Phil, it's me, Jordyn. What's up? :P'

I smiled to myself and replied, 'Nothing much, just sitting around. -Phil' I wished I was more interesting so I had more to say... _What if she thinks I'm boring? Okay, enough with the insecurities, Phil._

'Yeah me, too. And my house was only parcially burnt down, if you were wondering lol. -Jordyn'

I laughed. Dan gave me an odd look from across the room. I didn't care. 'Well at least you have part of your home. Thankfully my flatmate was too distracted by technology to do too much damage. -Phil' I hoped that was witty and charming, not annoying sounding.

'Well that's what technology's for, right? -Jordyn'

Jordyn's POV

'Well that's what technology's for, right? -Jordyn'

So far so good. I thought that I was being pretty cute. Why is it that I seem so much less socially awkward and dorky by text. Well I probably still seem pretty dorky, but at least I can crack jokes without basically passing out.

Phil seemed really cool. I really hoped something could happen between us.

The text conversation went on like this basically until three in the morning when he said that he had to get some 'beauty sleep'. He was so cute.

I couldn't sleep. My mind was far too preocupied with the day's events. When I did finally fall alseep, my dreams were clouded with those sparkling blue eyes that I couldn't seem to get out of my head. I don't know Phil, but looking into those eyes made me feel like I'd known him for a lifetime.

In his eyes I was a past. I saw innocence, yet to be corrupted. I saw pain, the pain of living on this earth. I saw love, not love for me, just general love. Love for life, love for the world, love for being. I also saw something that resembled hurt and agony. It was barried deep, but it was there. It was there behind that dark fringe, behind that adorably innocent smile, behind those long, dark eyelashes that lined his eyes so well.

His eyes gave away his story. His eyes gave away his life. I loved it. I loved how much you could see in him behind those- azure eyes. The honesty in them made me feel safe.

These were the thoughts that swam through my mind as I slept.

I wished I wouldn't have to wake up from those amazingly fanciful dreams.

But I did. It's okay, though. Maybe I'll get another text from Phil today.

I should really stop thinking about this boy that I've only just met. It's getting a bit unhealthy. It's not like we're even close to dating, much less boyfriend and girlfriend. I need to just cool it with the Phil stuff. He probably hardly remembers what I look like.

But I'll never forget those eyes...


End file.
